The Black Swan
by psycho-yami
Summary: Why are you like this Bella? Aren't 'swans' white and pure?" "Who ever said that all swans are white and pure?" The story of a swan that isn't white. AU. ExB. OCC.
1. My Lame Life

This is the only time I'm going to rant (I think).

First of all, it's obvious that I don't own Twilight.

Second, I hope you enjoy my story. If you like to review, more power to you. If you don't, it's ok. I'm not going to force you.

Enjoy my little piece of creativity.

Chapter One: My Lame Life

Bella POV

Damn that ringing of the alarm. I finally get some shut eye and the blasted thing starts ringing. I grabbed a very battered old fashioned alarm clock, you know the ones with two bells on top of it, and threw it across what I called room. Finally silence, but it did not last long since I heard heavy footsteps crossing the hallway. With out thinking I ran towards the tiny closet on the other side of my crummy room. When I quietly closed the door behind me my room's door slammed open, hitting the wall with a loud crash. I was able to stopped a whimper from coming out and I backed away to one of the corners, hiding myself in my clothes.

"BELLA!" a loud roar called out for me. I could hear it so close to me, fear rose up from all over my body and made me collapse to the floor, unfortunately making noise as I crashed down to the floor. That was all it took for the owner of that terrible voice to find me.

The closet door ripped open, letting a little of the morning light that Arizona had to offer light up only the entrance of the closet. I was still concealed in the shadows where I was sitting at. The darkness did not hinder the monster from searching the closet for me. It did not took long for him to find me since the closet was very small. I was yanked from the safety of the shadows and was thrust toward the unpredictable light.

"So you were hiding from me eh? Why Bella? I thought we had fun last night." The voice sneered then laughed at my panicked stricken face.

So yeah I was not the most innocent teenager at the age of 17, but who is. The only difference is that the filthiness was thrust upon me, against my will while most would have relish in it, of course depending on the situation. I doubt most 17 year old girls would jump at the chance of sleeping with their stepfather; of course there will be those that would. But with me it was a different story that right now I will not go into detail since it is hard for me to even swallow, let alone breath, whenever I think about this touchy subject.

"C'mon let's go before I go to work, I'm really in the mood." Phil started to pull me towards my own bed and roughly threw me in it.

"No...stop...STOP!" My futile squirming only made him more mad, which made him more rough.

Straddling my hips he tore open my pajama shirt and roughly grabbed my tender breasts in both of his hard callous hands, squeezing hard enough to make me scream. I know he likes to hear me scream in pain since he said it made it more exiting for him, fucken sadist. Struggling against his grip I tried to get him off of me.

"NO...get off me...MOOOM!" I knew it was futile screaming for her, but I would try anything just to get out of this situation.

"Ha ha ha, stupid little Bella she left for work early." Phil sneered at me confirming my suspicion. He would never do anything like this when she was around. In front of Renee he was the 'perfect father figure.'

As I kept trying to push him off, he grabbed both my hands and was able to pin them down with one hand letting his other hand to do whatever he wanted with me. He once again cupped my breast, but this time it was under my bra. I squirm franticly trying to some how put a stop on this onslaught. I knew he would want to take my long gone virginity but he was not getting it without a fight. Getting frustrated he slapped me across my face sending a wave of stinging to my cheek. For a moment I stopped all sort of movement in order for my cheek to stop hurting, but that is all it took for him to pull down my pajama short, along with my underwear, towards my knees.

Realizing he was close to his target I started squirming again, forgetting about the soon-to-be-bruise that was going to form in my cheek. Getting ready to slap me again I was saved by the door bell. Stopping his hand in mid-air he waited for whoever was at the door to go away. When the door bell ran again Phil realized that they were not going to leave. Turning to me he glared.

"You better not move or else it is going to be worse later on, understand?" He viciously said to me.

I could not reply so I just nod my head in agreement, my vision becoming a bit blurry with the unwanted tears that threaten to fall down. Thinking I was going to keep my promise he got up from me and headed for the front door. This was my chance to escape from this horrid house. If he thought I was going to stay put he was sorely mistaken. Composing my shirt and pulling my shorts and underwear up again I dashed towards the closet. I grabbed the first pair of jeans and a shirt I could get my hands on, I grabbed my backpack from the floor and quickly put on my shoes while stuffing the clothes in the backpack. Stopping all my movements to make sure Phil was still was preoccupied with whoever rang the doorbell I continued to pick up some things I would need to look presentable for the day. Once again stopping to hear and hearing that he indeed was still in the front door I dashed toward the window. Good thing that there was a tree in front of the window or else I would never make a two story drop without injuring myself.

Once I was on one of the tree's branches I heard the front door close. I knew Phil was going to go up to my room again but I planned on not being there when he did make it up my room. I quickly climbed down the tree and ran as fast as I could towards a park that was not that far from the house but it was still on my way to school. I knew Phil was going to be pissed when I come back from school, but I was not going to go to the house right after school. No, I always waited for Renee to be there so I would not be so worried about Phil attacking me.

Arriving at a park that was near by I quickly headed for the restrooms. They may not be the cleanest - who knows what the hell goes on in here - but this has to do since I have no where else to go. Changing into black cargo pants and a black loose long sleeve shirt - all my clothes were black and long to hide my body - I stepped out of the stall while stuffing my pajamas inside my backpack. I turned to the dirty sinks that public restrooms had to offer, you know the ones without mirrors and soap even though there are soap dispensers, and proceeded to wash my face and wet my hair a bit. Digging in my back pack again I fished out a bag of toiletries/first aid kit. I made one when I realized that I would be running away in the mornings if I wanted to avoid pain. I brushed my teeth, comb my tangled hair, and looked at myself through a compact mirror to see if my cheek was red. Finding four red finger marks in my right cheek I sighed and took out the concealer. I'm not a fan of make up, I find it ridiculous and a waste of time, but if I want to hide the fact that I'm being mistreated it's something I have to do. I don't want to put anymore burdens on my mother than the one she has found for herself.

Satisfied at how well I concealed the red digits I started to put everything away. Once out of the horrendous stench infested park restroom I looked what time it was from the old battered watch I managed to strap on in my quick get away. Seeing that I had less than ten minutes to arrive on time to school, I decided to stroll towards school. I knew I was not going to make it to school on time so why hurry. Plus my first class was one I would gladly ditch, Math.

While walking to school I started thinking of my life, my shitty life both from home and school. Home; where I was constantly abused in all three categories; emotional, physical, sexually. At school it was not so bad but it still was bad enough that I grew hating it. Since I was a bit different and being called all sorts of names: loser, freak, emo, etc - I was even being called emo from emos what kind of shit was that? - it was lame. My life was lame.


	2. The Torture Continues

School ended. It passed just like it always does. Class, class, class, lunch – aka getting taunted, picked on and eating alone outside, class, class, class, school dismissed. Since I have no where to go – the school library closes when school ends – I had no choice but to go "home." I knew Phil was waiting, he always does. I tried to lag the best I could. I walked slowly, I stopped to see uninteresting things in the streets, and I even circled the sad excuse for a park that most of the time serves as my changing room/bathroom. Nothing worked. I still got home before Renee, thus earning a torture segment from Phil.

As soon as I closed the door a hand attached it self to my throat and slammed me against the door, chocking me. It happened so fast it reminded me of a snake attacking its prey.

"Welcome home, dear," Phil sneered in my face, "I was getting worried. I thought something happened to you. I was afraid that I wouldn't be able to torture you anymore," he all but laughed.

I was starting to feel woozy from the lack of air. I was grateful when he let go, chocking to get fresh air into my burning lungs. But as quickly as my relief came terror crept all over my body when I felt his hand get attached to my arm and started to drag me up stairs. I struggled as much as I could, all in vain from his iron grip. He successfully brought me to my bed and tossed me with so much force my head collided with the wall, disorienting me for a few seconds. The pain did not even have a chance to lessen when Phil got on top of me. Still under the effect of my slammed head I tried to shove him off but my attempts came half-assed. It did not phase Phil one bit. He was still able to attach his lips to mine, not only bruising them but cutting into them with his teeth drawing blood. The pain from my lips snapped me from my disoriented spell and my struggle became more forceful, causing Phil to pin my arms above me with one hand. I wiggled with all my might to make Phil, once again smacked me across the face. This was like a ritual we go through every time he brings me to my bed. What he was unable to do in the morning he always made sure I get it afterschool. Pulling my shirt up to my neck, along with my bra, he once again attacked my breast, biting on the tender sensitive flesh drawing blood. I have scars of the bite marks Phil has given me over the years. While he was attached to my breast like a nursing baby, his free hand went to my pants and started to undue them. But all the struggling on my part caused him to bite into my breast even harder, ensuring another scar to appear. I all but gave up in my struggle. Why put up a fight if he was still going to get what he wanted. I all but gave up, Phil finally broke me. I stood still and just let my tears fall freely, slowly feeling my body go numb.

"Yeah, I like you submissive," I could tell Phil got more excited; his hard on was pressed against my thigh.

With me not struggling any more he let go of my arms, taking his time. He once again attacked my lips at the same time snaking his hand down between my legs. He started drooling kisses down my neck to my breast and once again sucked on my breasts, giving each what he thought equal treatment. But I did not fight him off. I did not even moved my arms from the position Phil put them. Not during that torturous caresses. He knew it killed me when he treated me gently, like a lover. He stopped his actions in order to take my pants off. I was pushed down further into the darkness that has been threatening to over take me as I felt him push my pants down with out the help of lifting my hips up. I felt like a Barbie doll being undressed. Once he got my panties off I was completely numbed. I did not feel when Phil entered me for the hundredth time. My mind was somewhere else; it felt like I was dreaming. I found myself surrounded by a lush green forest, a bit surprised that the surroundings were not some part of Arizona. As Phil started thrusting himself into my body I started to explore the unknown forest. It felt like I was walking forever when I was stopped dead in my tracks. At the same time Phil started moving like a dog in heat I discovered some thing wonderful. A meadow filled with wild flowers…

I snapped from my trance until I heard a too familiar car driving up the driveway.


	3. Finding Out

Ok I know I said I wasn't going to rant but I also said that maybe.

This chapter is dedicated to those few people that put this story as their favorite and the one reader that wrote my first review (you know who you guys are. I'm too lazy to write it down lol). Thank you. I really thought nobody was reading this story.

I will try to update more often but I'm not making any promises since this story is just being created as it goes. I have no real idea where it's going to go or get. I do have a vague idea but nothing concrete. So if you see things that are make no sense I apologize. Well enjoy.

Chapter 3: Finding Out

The sound of Renee's car pulling in the driveway revived me from my numbed state. Once again I was able to hear and feel everything that was going around me. Once I realized what was going to happened if Renee saw what was going inside the house it was going to kill her. I started thrashing against Phil again who apparently has not notice the sound of the car.

"What? Now you want to put up a fight? Well too bad. I need to finish first." Phil made his point by thrusting into me rougher and squeezing my abused breasts making me scream in agony. All I could think of was 'Please don't let her see this, please.' I listen intently to every sound that Renee was making as she entered the house. As always she went through the ritual of hers every time she comes to the house. She first closes the door then places the keys in the table that is by the entrance. She moves to the living room where she more likely places whatever she has on her hands in the couches. Every step she took I tried to push off Phil with no results and causing him to pin my arm again.

I heard her walking toward the staircase where it leads up to the rooms on the second floor, probably wondering what were those strange sounds that was coming from my room. I barely heard her call my name from the bottom of the stairs, meaning Phil didn't hear anything at all as he kept on pounding into my now hurting organ. I tried to be quiet as possible but it hurts too much that I couldn't. Again my futile attempts to shove him off of me were not working since my mind was in a frantic state which made me weaker. I heard Renee's footsteps climbing up the stairs and going toward the direction of my bedroom. I was crying hysterically, dreading when Renee would open that door. I tried telling Phil to stop since Renee was here but all he said was, "Nice try but that is not going to stop me from cumming inside of you," and kept on thrusting into me oblivious to what is about to happen.

Not long after telling Phil of Renee's return the sound of the door creaking open was echoing all throughout my room. The once child-like cheerful happy-go-lucky face of Renee contorted into some strange horrified shock expression. All the life that was always bouncing in her eyes went away only leaving stone cold dull eyes that I had never seen her wear just by looking at the scene that was in front of her. That was all it took to make my body go limp and everything around me go black.

Next thing I knew I was somewhere where everything around me was pitch black. No source of light was anywhere what so ever. I hated this; this is what I felt my whole life was about. I was turning in every direction looking for some sort of light. I started running after I realized standing there I was not going to find anything. After awhile I found this small bright dot which seemed to be very far away from me. I ran towards that light like if my whole life depended on it. As I ran towards it the dot of light started getting bigger and bigger until it engulfed my whole self and blinded me because of how bright it was. The next thing I knew I was outside a house in an unfamiliar yet familiar place.

A two story tiny house that was surrounded by big tall trees was in front of me. Everywhere I turn I saw green and life, not the usual dead desert like place that was Arizona. A police cruiser was parked in the drive way of said house. It took me awhile to figure out that we were at Forks in Washington. Unaware of what I was doing I started walking toward the house. Upon entering the house I heard clanking sound of what seem to be pots and pans banging against each other. Making my way toward the kitchen I saw something I never knew I was ever going to see. I saw Renee cooking without the kitchen catching on fire. If that was weird enough then the person I saw next to her is. Instead of seeing a lying love struck Phil I saw my father, Charlie. I knew this can't be happening since last time I saw Charlie was 5 years ago. The only question going into my mind was, 'What is going on? Why is he here?' It didn't take me long enough to voice my confusion earning two confused stares from Charlie and Renee.

"What do you mean honey?" asked Renee who was in the middle of flipping some pancakes.

"Why are we here with Charlie?" I hysterically asked.

"You and Renee have always lived here with me Bella." Charlie said confused.

"That's not true! Renee left you when I was 5. She and I were living with Phil in Arizona." I frantically tried to explain the situation to them.

Charlie gave a concerned glance toward Renee who also gave one back.

"Whose Phil?" asked Charlie looking towards Renee.

"Bella, honey, do you feel alright?" Renee's voice was laced with concern.

"NO! This should not be happening. This is not real!" Both Renee and Charlie tried to make their way towards me while I was trying to get away from them. In the hast of trying to get to me Renee misplace the pan on the stove which caused it to fall and make a loud bang. The sound was abnormally loud for such a small pan to make that it startled me, making me open my eyes to my reality.

I did not know what time it was when I came to my senses, I didn't even know how long I was out for. My mind was not registering what was going around my surroundings since I was a bit disoriented. I did not even notice that the sun had already set, leaving me in a dark room. Laying there and staring up into the roof of my bed I concluded that it was all a dream. Us living with Charlie was an impossible dream that I wish it was my reality. After I got my mind straight I tried to get up from my bed but since it was pitch black I reached for the lamp that was next to my bed. Once I sat up and was able to see I was shocked at the state my room was in.

It was as if a hurricane passed through, it was a complete mess. So many things were on the floor. There was what appeared to be broken glass and clothes scattered all over the floor. The sheets of my bed also accompanied the stuff that was on the floor. I saw that all the little trinkets that I had on the dresser were also on the floor and the mirror broken which explained the broken glass. As I got up from my bed I realized that I was still naked. I pulled down my shirt and I was able to find some shorts from the floor.

As I got out of my room the house was dark as well. Once I flip the light switch I saw that the house was even at a worst state. The once hanged pictures were now at the floor and every single one of them broken. The vases that once held beautifully arranged fake flowers that had adorned the hallway were also broken and accompanying the pictures. The tables seemed to be thrown since they were not in their original spots and were across the hallway broken as well. I haven't seen anyone nor heard anything else beside the bang. It was making me queasy how quiet the house was knowing full well that somebody was suppose to be here. As I made my way downstairs I was turning on the lights to make sure I did not cut myself with any of the broken things.

"Mom?" I screamed into what seemed to be and empty house.

"In here," Renee's high pitch voice called from somewhere, it sounded like it came from the kitchen since that was the only light I saw on as I made my way downstairs. Something was off when I heard her, like there was no life behind her voice as well. As I made my way toward the kitchen the house was getting worst and worst. Then I saw something by the couch that made me stop in midstride and made my blood run cold. Vile crept up my throat but I managed to keep it down. I quickly covered my nose and mouth, not wanting to smell the unmistakable metallic smell that only blood gives out.


End file.
